List of units in Civ5
A unit in Civilization V is a mobile entity which can move around the map and perform certain functions. Most units in the game are Military (Combat) units - they have the ability to attack and damage other units and cities. Those that can't do that are also known as Civilian units. Types of units There are several types of units, which are often referred to in other articles: *'Land units'. These are all units which are designed to act on land. They can enter Water tiles, once the technology Optics is researched, through the process Embarkation. While embarked, Land units use transport ships to move across water. In this state they can't attack (unless they attack a Land tile), and are themselves very vulnerable to attack. Certain abilities can diminish this vulnerability. *'Naval units or Ships'. These are the units native to Water tiles. They can only be built in coastal cities, and can only move on Water tiles. Ranged Naval units may attack units on the Land, though. *'Melee units'. All those units which can only attack in Melee, that is, units in tiles adjacent to them. They can be both Land and Naval. See also Melee combat. *'Archery or Ranged Units'. All those units that have Ranged attack capabilities (can fire on units from several squares distance). They can be both Land and Naval. See also Ranged combat. *'Siege units or weapons'. These are Land units specifically designed to attack Cities. All of them have attack bonus against cities except for the Hwach'a *'Mounted units'. These are highly mobile Land units, specializing at hit-and-run attacks. A common trait of theirs is the ability to move after attacking. *'Gunpowder units'. These are middle and late-game Land units, armed with guns. They are essentially modern Melee units, replacing the earlier Eras' Melee units. *'Armored units'. Late game mobile Land units. They are the practical successors of Mounted units. *'Air units'. These are late game units that are able to fly. These units are essentially Melee units which are able to move through the air. See also Air combat. *'Bomb units'. These are powerful late-game units that may only be used one time (after that they disappear). The Gods & Kings expansion added 27 new units, including Composite Bowman, Galleass and Landship. The Brave New World expansion added 20 new units, including the new Barbarian unique unit Hand-Axe. *Note: Many units are unique to certain civilizations, that is they replace a certain generic unit and will only be available when you play with a certain civilization. They are marked as such, and appear under the heading of the generic unit they replace. Their technological requirements are the same as that unit, but not necessarily their resource requirements (some unique units don't require the respective resource). And here is the full list of units in Civ5, as of the Brave New World expansion. Civilian units * * * * Religious Units (Only in G&K and BNW) * * Trade Units (Only in BNW) * * Great People * * * ** (Mongolia only) * ** (Venice only) * * * * * Spaceship Parts * * * * Ancient era Ranged Units * ** (Barbarians only) ** (Maya only) ** (Babylon only) ** (Inca only) Melee Units * ** (Barbarians only) ** (Aztecs only) ** (Polynesia only) * ** (Shoshone only) * ** (Huns only) ** (Greece only) ** (Persia only) ** (Celts only) Mounted Units * ** (Huns only) ** (Egypt only) ** (India only) Naval Melee Units * (Barbarians only) * ** (Carthage only) Naval Ranged Units * (Byzantium only) Classical era Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * ** (Rome only) ** (Assyria only) Melee Units * ** (Indonesia only) ** (Rome only) ** (Iroquois only) Mounted Units * ** (Carthage only) ** (Byzantium only) ** (Greece only) Medieval era Ranged Units * ** (China only) ** (England only) Siege Weapons * ** (Korea only) Melee Units * ** (Denmark only) ** (Japan only) * ** (Zulus only) ** (Germany only; not in BNW) Mounted Units * ** (Arabia only) ** (Spain only) ** (Mongolia only) ** (Songhai only) ** (Siam only) Naval Ranged Units * ** (Venice only) Renaissance era Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * ** (Ottomans only) ** (America only) ** (France only) ** (Spain only) Mounted Units * ** (Sweden only) ** (Ottomans only) ** (Poland only) Naval Melee Units * ** (Portugal only) ** (Korea only) * ** (Netherlands only) Naval Ranged Units * ** (England only) Industrial era Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * ** (Sweden only) ** (Ethiopia only) ** (Denmark only) Mounted Units * ** (Morocco only) ** (Shoshone only) ** (Russia only) ** (Austria only) Naval Melee Units * Modern era Ranged units * Gunpowder Units * * ** (France only; not in BNW) * ** (Brazil only) Naval Melee Units * Naval Ranged Units * * * Armored Units * Bomber Units * Fighter Units * Atomic Era (Not in vanilla) Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * * * * Armored Units * ** (Germany only) Bomber Units * ** (America only) Fighter Units * ** (Japan only) Helicopter Units * Bomb Units * Information Era (Not in vanilla) Gunpowder Units * * Naval Ranged Units * * Armored Units * * Bomber Units * Fighter Units * Bomb Units * * * Category:Game concepts (Civ5)